Cra/Intelligence/Critical Hits/1
Introduction An Intelligence Cra Build, which focuses on Critical Hits. General points * For PvP this build is only effective until lv 130, after that it becomes hard competing against other classes * For PvM: at level 90 you get Explosive Arrow, an intelligence based Cra can become very skilled at hunting and gathering * At high levels is possible to mix with a secondary element and become more versatile than any other class * Int Cra's are good healers, with a Boogey Wand or a Golden Scarabugly Wand, due to intelligence boosting Heals * Elementery spells are really helpful, such as Lightning Strike, Leek Pie (intelligence based 2 AP spell), Cawwot (protection and small heals) and Summoning of Chaferfu (blocker) Low Levels (1-60) The first set you should aim for is the Boon Set. It's pieces can be gathered while being in Incarnam and doesn't require too much effort to get. If you can afford it, the Young Adventurer Set is a better option, as it gives Intelligence as well as Wisdom. After that you should get a Gobball Set, as well as a good maged Mental Ring. This can give you a significant amount of Intelligence and HP, as well as a +1 AP bonus. After lv 40 it's a good idea to get a Wisdom set, for better experience when you're in a group. The most common Wisdom set is the Prespic Set, though you might want to buy some other parts of wisdom gear to fill in the open slots. For a battle set the best thing to do is to get a Fire Kwak Set (no need for the amulet though) and a Kam Assutra Amulet, which will give you 8 AP and a bit of Intelligence. This however can be expensive, so you might consider getting a Red Scaraleaf Set, Kam Assutra Amulet and a Treechnid Root Bow (though you'll need to have scrolled at least 28 Agility and 10 Strength to equip the Bow). If you find the Agility requirement to high and the -Vitality too much, you might consider getting Klime's Ultra-Powerful Boots. For a second ring you can continue with a good maged Mental Ring or a Xelor's Past. This isn't possible anymore, you will need to fight at the Kolossium to get Kolossokens and buy them there. To scroll these two things you will need to get: * 25x Small Scrolls of Agility. (25x100 Nimble Rings) * 3x Medium Scrolls of Agility. (3x70 Acorns) * 10x Small Scrolls of strength. (10x100 Mush Mush Thorns) Mid Levels (60-73) Now it's possible to use a Kuri's Bow with a bigger Critical Hit chance. It's better used to do a instant death when the enemy has less than 200 hp, because when the damage is higher than the enemy's HP, the the bow will not have the healing effect. To have 1/2 on Critical Hits with a Kuri's Bow it's necessary to have critical shooting lv 5 + 11 Critical Hits from this set + at least 8 agility scrolled (8x100 Nimble Rings) Kuri's Bow Red Scara Helmet Kam Assutra Amulet Red Scaracape Gelano Pink Tutu Red Scararing Apprenticeship Boots Bow Meow(+80 int) Complete set effect Expected damage in a Poutch Ingball with a perfect set and after using the Weapon Skill spell lv 5 (166 intelligence points at lv 60) Mid levels (73-90) Cra's abilities are maximized with a /40 Critical Hit set. It is possible: Increase 200% damage with Powerful Shooting Take 2 MP from your enemy with Lashing Arrow Good fixed damage of Burning Arrow Attack with daggers in Critical Hit without need to use Critical Shooting With 9 AP becomes possible do some good spell combinations: Attack three times with a 3 AP dagger Attack three different enemys with Lashing Arrow Magic Arrow + Burning Arrow Critical Shooting + Distant Shooting + Burning Arrow Critical Shooting + Powerful Shooting + Lashing Arrow One intelligence maged pair of Chakra Styledaggers will help you to get 9 AP which can be used for close combat. Since your three most needed characteristics with this equipment are Intelligence, Vitality and Wisdom, it's time to start leveling a Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey (40 int, 100 vit, 25 wis). To have a /40 critical set, at least 42 Agility scrolled is needed. Chakra Style Flying Dreggon Headgear Kam Assutra Amulet Rags Gelano GM Wabbit Y-fwonts Red Scararing Feudala Geta Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey lv 100 Mid-High levels (90-112) The Critical Hit equipment could be replaced for others betters, but a good idea to get equipment with lots of intelligence and wisdom for faster leveling to lv 113 when you can use a pair of Citrus Daggers. The Amakna Cemitery is a good place for solo hunthing and for getting good drops. You could also hunt the rats of Bonta/Brakmar with a friend that has intelligence based AoE damage too, like a Feca or another intelligence Cra. High levels (113-185) Battle Set /45 critical (+8 Critical Hits from critical shooting +1 Critical Hits from alignment order bonus - Putrid Eye/Sharp Eye and need 134 Agility) Citrus Daggers Krutch Dragon Pig Necklace Rags Gelano Event Belt Dragon Pig Ring Animal Boots Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey lv 100 Complete set effect With a Critical Hit with weapon skill you will have 26+(22~36) damage. Then, using Citrus Daggers 3x in close combat it will help increase 3x2x26+(22~36) = 288~372 in total damage Unfortunately, at the next levels there will be no equipment that gives enough Critical Hits, intelligence and vitality at same time. At level 145 you'll make an intelligence/strength /40 critical 10 AP set with a pair of Dreggon Daggers, Dreggon Boots and some Critical Hits equipment from the Soft Oak Set and the Moowolf Set. Expected damage on a Poutch Ingball with the set mentioned above (with perfect stats), considering using intelligence maged Citrus Daggers and after that using Weapon Skill lv6 and have a Critical Hit with Bow Skill lv6 (253 points of intellingence at lv 113) Unorthodox /45 Int/Crit This build is hard to develop due to the lack of good equipment that provides you with the necessary amount of Critical Hits and Wisdom ( you usually still have less than 200 Wisdom on level 150). This build focuses on group play. The tricky thing with it is that you have 1/2 on Critical Hits on almost all of your spells. With +33 Critical Hits from equipment (including bonus from Putrid eye faction) buffed with Critical Shooting lv 6 Explosive Arrow can become 1/2. Normally you do just a bit more damage than other intelligence cras due to your chance of Critical Hits. But as a group player your kicking in as you take MP through Lashing Arrow, far pushback and critical Bat's Eye/Eagle Eye. Though in PvP you'll lose very often, due to your low HP, (you can't get the rid of 2 equipment slots with +10 critical for a very long time). With Critical Hit buffs it's possible, at high levels, to do around 350-5xx Damage on 0 Fire Resistance with Explosive Arrow. With Lashing Arrow 6 you are mostly very welcome in dungeon groups, thanks to your damage and mp taking abilities (Soft Oak for Instance is a piece of cake cause you need 1 Critical Hit every 2 turns to pin him).